Tevor's Great Pokemon Adventure!
by strikeman2
Summary: Trevor has just turned 10 and finally can spend his life dream in the steps of his dad as a pokemon gym leader! Will he decide on what he wants to do?
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1 The Beginning

In a magic land where a special breed of creatures inhabit the earth tells a story about a young boy about to get his first pokemon. Pokemon? A pokemon is a special creature which has special powers and resembles to an animal. For example, Rattata resembles a rat or Pikachu resembles a mouse.

It all started in Pallet Town. Trevor just turned 13 and his wait to be a trainer will finally be over."Good morning Mom!" Trevor says excitedly.

"You're up early. Have you decided on what pokemon you're going to choose?" said mom while making breakfast.

"I've got my eye on Charmander, but i'll take whatever I can get."

"Well whatever you choose i'll still be happy. Oh! Before I forget me and your father came up with a great idea."

..."And what's this wonderful idea?" said Trevor rolling his eyes.

"I was thinking you can leave your money here safe with your father and I so you don't lose some of if you lose a battle."

"Thanks mom, but I think i'll be fine... I hope" Trevor said with a blank look on his face.

"Before you leave honey be sure to stop by your father to show him your new pokemon."

"Okay I love you!" Trevor shouted before closing the door.

As Trevor walks outside it looks dark as it were about to rain."Great." Trevor said under his breath with a walking to the lab to get his pokemon he sees some unusual tall hesitation he walks toward the grass until he hears someone say, "STOP!" He turns around to find to his surprise Professor Oak.

"What were you thinking!?" Oak said with a shout!

"I was just curious and wasn't thinking. What's the big idea anyways?"

"Pokemon live in tall grass and you could of been in great danger What's your name anyway?"

"Trevor."

"Oh! Yes! Your father told me you should be coming."

"You know my father?"

"Of course! He's only one of the strongest gym leaders alive."

Trevor was so suprised! He didn't knw his father was so famous!

"Now let me take you to my lab and let you pick out your first ever pokemon, all for you!" Oak said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2 The Choice

Chapter 2 The Choice

Walking in his lab was a feeling i've never had in my life. I couldn't believe that my life dream was actually coming true! As I look around all I see is computers, scientists, and 3 red white balls in a straight line. Until I see Oak go in the back for a second, I see a glimpse of something that has a brown bottom and top with a white zigzag line through the center.

So I ask, "What is that egg-shaped thing back there?" "It's just another one of our failed experiments. Supposedly it's a pokemon egg."

"Can I have that instead?" Trevor asked without hesitation.

"I'm sorry but unless Eevee starts hatc-" Oak stared in amazment as the the egg started to rattle and shake. "But... how can this be?"

"I didn't do anything.. but now can he be my partner?"

"Well, I suppose. But if he acts unusual in anyway come to see me immediately!"

"Understood professor."

"Before you leave here is your pokedex and pokeballs."

"So these are pokeballs!"

As I leave the lab I forgot that evee technically isn't mine until I put him into his pokeball, so I grab a pokeball out and he kick the pokeball out of my hand! "Hey! I'm not here to hurt you!" Trevor said.

"Eevee!" Eevee says in a rude tone.

"So you want to walk with me on all your adventures?"

"Eevee eevee!"

"I'll take that as a yes then. Hop on my back" Trevor said.

Before he leaves he visits his house one last time for a while on his long journey.

As Trevor heads to the unusual tall grass he has been waiting for aall his life he sees his first sign, "Route 1".Only once a long time ago did he get to go through the grass, with his was a very sad all started when his dad was running a normal day as a gym leader. It was a battle between a charizard and a that the water beats fire Dad had a trick up his sleeve...or though he thought. Charizard used flamethrower while blastoise used hydro pump. The two moves combined in an odd way and made a horrible explosion which destroyed his gym.

Just thinking about that memeories gives me goosebumps!While stil thinking of the memory i feel a tug at my leg and find to my surprise a rattata!

"Cool! My first pokemon!" Instead of me trying to catch it, eevee uses scratch on it and the poor rattata runs off.

"Well there gos my first pokemon into the grass" Trevor says frowning


End file.
